Kaltes Herz
by singvogel
Summary: Evoe und Ethin treffen einen alten Bekannten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The recognizable elements appearing in the following story are © WotC: Forgotten Realms, all rights reserved. These are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

* * *

**A/N:** So nachdem ich diese Sache nun schon ewig lange im Kopf herumgeistern hatte, ist sie jetzt fertig. Eine Art One-Shot-Sequel von Blickwinkel. Es könnte sogar durchaus der Zwischenschritt für eine richtige Sequel sein.  
Wer Blickwinkel nicht kennt, der wird wahrscheinlich ein paar Verständnisschwierigkeiten haben. Der Trank von dem später die Rede ist, wird in Kapitel 14/15 von Blickwinkel erwähnt, falls irgendwer noch auffrischen möchte.  
**  
**Diesmal hatte ich soagr jemanden der für mich beta gespielt hat und meine rar gesähten Kommata aufbessern konnte :) Vielen Dank an Linndechir, (die selbst auch super Fics schreibt :)

* * *

C

**Kaltes Herz**

C

Da liegt er nun. Mit kalter Befriedigung schaue ich auf ihn herab. Dieses Gefühl wird nur noch stärker, als Ethin neben mich tritt, die schmale, weiße Narbe auf seiner rechten Wange eine stetige Erinnerung an das,was wir beide diesem Bastard zu verdanken haben. Sie ist noch recht frisch. Nur wenige Monate alt. Dieses letzte Zusammentreffen der beiden war nicht mehr als ein Zufall, aber es hat alles entschieden. Wäre ich dabei gewesen, vielleicht hätte ich etwas ändern können, aber bedauern tue ich meine damalige Abwesenheit in diesem Moment nicht. Ein erwartungsvoller Blick aus den leuchtend grünen Augen verleitet mich zu einem schmallippigen Lächeln. Der nur unvollkommen beherrschte Rachedurst in Ethins Zügen entspricht fast genau meinen eigenen Empfindungen. Aber wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.

„Keine Eile", murmle ich, den Blick wieder auf der nackten, bewusstlosen Gestalt vor uns, von der uns nur ein paar schmale Gitterstäbe trennen. Dieses Bild passt so gar nicht zu meinen früheren Erinnerungen von bedrohlicher Autorität, aber vielleicht geben mir auch die vergangenen Jahre eine andere Perspektive. Ich habe mich sehr verändert**,** seit ich dieser Person das letzte Malgegenüber stand. Nicht dass er hier viel ausrichten könnte. Über der kahlen, vergitterten Zelle liegt ein antimagisches Feld, das jegliche Fluchtversuche seinerseits effektiv unterbinden sollte. Diesmal ist er der Hilflose.

Nach der Zeit und Mühe**,** die es mich gekostet hat**,** ihn hier her zu locken und einzusperren will ich den Moment seines Erwachens auskosten. Ethin hat bereits eifrig einen vollen Eimer kaltes Wasser angeschleppt. Vielleicht ist das gar keine schlechte Idee. Ich nicke ihm zu und beobachte**, **wie er beinahe manisch grinsend die eisige Flüssigkeit durch das Gitter hindurch über unseren Gefangenen entleert, der daraufhin fast augenblicklich mit einem japsenden Geräusch die Augen aufreißt.

Er scheint zunächst Schwierigkeiten zu haben sich zu orientieren. Kein Wunder nach der großzügigen Dosis Drogen**, **die wir ihm verabreicht haben. Wahrscheinlich kämpft er gerade gegen die unangenehme Übelkeit an, die diese spezielle Substanz nach dem Erwachen verursacht. Immerhin hat er so viel Geistesgegenwart**, **Ethin sofort zu erkennen. Zumindest schließe ich das aus seiner wütenden Grimasse, die jedoch gleich darauf von krampfhaftem Würgen abgelöst wird. Damit ist er erst einmal eine Weile beschäftigt.

Geduldig warte ich ab**, **während sich der Magen unseres Gefangenen schließlich langsam wieder beruhigt. Nach einer Weile stellt sich endlich etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit für seine Umgebung ein. Erkennen schleicht sich in seine Augen. Ethin scheint bereits jetzt beinahe ekstatisch und schaut gebannt zu, als wollte er jede noch so kleine Zuckung für immer in sich aufnehmen und im Gedächtnis bewahren. Kein Wunder. Ich glaube sein ohnehin begründeter Hass ist über die Jahre nur größer geworden.

„Ihr!" krächzt der Gefangene schließlich, die Stimme noch heiser von der kürzlichen Beanspruchung, während sein Blick noch einmal über Ethin schweift und dann unwiderstehlich an meinem Hals kleben bleibt. Seine Gedanken sind ihm quasi auf die Stirn geschrieben. Er sucht nach einem Halsband oder einem anderen Zeichen des Sklavenstatus. Da wünsche ich ihm viel Glück, aber er wird nichts finden, denn anders als Ethin bin ich schon lange kein Sklave mehr. Seit einigen Jahren spreche ich Elarn nun schon nicht einmal mehr mit Titeln wie Meister an. Der Übergang vom formellen „Meister Shenjal" zu einem einfachen „Elarn" kam so schleichend, dass wir beide ihn erst nach einer ganzen Weile bemerkt haben.

„Seid gegrüßt, Soulbreaker", erwidere ich schließlich mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Das ist der Beiname, den Lenwe sich, zu Recht, in seiner Zeit bei dem Sklavenhändler Endalim verdient hat. Dass ich noch einige andere Namen kenne, die er in seiner bewegten Vergangenheit bereits getragen hat**,** muss er jetzt noch nicht wissen. Ich habe viel über ihn herausgefunden. Und es hat mich viel gekostet dieses Wissen zu erwerben. Da werde ich nicht alles auf einmal verschwenden.

„Wieso bin ich hier?"

Ich bin beeindruckt, ich gebe es zu. Man trifft selten jemanden der nackt, am Boden und mit von Erbrochenem verklebten Haaren noch eine solche Arroganz ausstrahlen kann. Wie lange er diese Einstellung wohl beibehalten wird? Der Gedanke legt sofort ein hässliches Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Ihn wirklich und nachhaltig zu brechen würde schwierig, aber das will ich gar nicht. Er soll lediglich leiden. Das was ich diesmal von ihm will, werde ich so oder so bekommen. Alles andere ist schmückendes Beiwerk.

„Das wisst Ihr nicht?" frage ich spöttisch zurück. Dass sein Blick daraufhin zu der von ihm verursachten Narbe auf Ethins Wange wandert, verrät ihn noch bevor er ein einziges Wort geäußert hat, aber trotzdem versucht er geradezu trotzig immerhin einen Rest von Unschuld geltend zu machen.

„Warum sollte sich euer Herr über eine einzige Nacht so aufregen? Er ist schließlich immer noch am Leben**,** oder nicht? Ich kann Entschädigung leisten für alle bleibenden Schäden."

Unser Herr… er hat die Situation also doch nicht korrekt eingeschätzt. Doch die Erwähnung von Elarn lässt einen kurzen schmerzlichen Blitz durch meine Brust zucken. Es tut mir immer noch weh daran zu denken. Auch jetzt wo er schon einige Monate verschwunden ist. Ich hätte es ahnen müssen, aber ich habe meine Augen verschlossen. Trotzdem frage ich mich fortwährend, ob ich es hätte verhindern können. Möglicherweise ist es dieser Umstand, der mich momentan so empfindlich auf alles reagieren lässt, denn im Grunde hat unser Gefangener sogar Recht. Elarn hätte sich an meiner Stelle nicht sonderlich aufgeregt. Jedenfalls nicht so sehr, als dass er Maßnahmen wie diese ergriffen hätte.

„Ich mag es nicht**, **wenn man ungefragt Spuren an meinem Besitz hinterlässt!" zische ich Lenwe ungehalten an. Eigentlich hatte ichvor**,** diese Enthüllung noch etwas hinzuziehen, aber die unerwünschte Erinnerung an Elarn gibt mir das Gefühl ihn schlagen zu wollen und lässt mich unbeherrscht reagieren. Eines Morgens war er weg. Mit all seinen Sachen. Ohne jede Ankündigung oder Erklärung. Natürlich sollte man von einem Drow nichts anderes erwarten, aber dennoch…

„Dein?"

Ein leichter Anflug von entgeisterter Unsicherheit liegt in dem Wort, bevor sich seine Miene wieder verhärtet und vorsichtig ausdruckslos wird.

„Mein", grolle ich. „In dieser Sache gibt es nur uns drei."

Lediglich sein langsames Erblassen gibt Aufschluss darüber, dass Lenwe langsam erkennt**,** worauf dies hinauslaufen wird. Mit kühlen Taktikern und abgebrühten Händlern kann er zwar normalerweise gut umgehen, aber im Moment fehlt ihm die Wissensgrundlage um mich zuverlässig einzuschätzen. Er hat bereits bemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr der verängstigte Junge bin, den er vor vielen Jahren gekannt hat, aber was ich nun bin ist ihm auch noch nicht ganz klar.

„Wir haben noch einige alte Rechnungen zu begleichen", teile ich ihm jetzt wieder ruhiger mit.

„Ich hatte dich nicht für jemanden gehalten, der Freude daran findet anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen", stellt Lenwe daraufhin stirnrunzelnd fest. Er liegt auch nicht einmal falsch mit seiner Einschätzung. Folter mag zwar in manchen Fällen nützlich sein, ist aber auch heute nichts was mich in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen ließe. Ein Mittel zum Zweck. Sonst nichts. Jedenfalls wenn ich es bin**, **der foltert.

„Oh missversteh mich nicht", lächle ich hintergründig. „Ich hege keinerlei Interesse daran, dir je wieder nahe zu kommen. Dafür habe ich Ethin. Du wirst dich auf andere Weise nützlich machen, nachdem er mit dir fertig ist."

Diesmal ernte ich aus gleich zwei Richtungen überraschte Blicke. Ich habe Ethin nicht gesagt**, **was genau ich letztendlich mit unserem alten Bekannten vorhabe. Aber ich nehme an**,** er wird meine Pläne mögen. Sie entbehren nicht einer gewissen Symmetrie, auch wenn sie etwas extrem sind für meine Verhältnisse. Eigentlich bin ich weniger blutrünstig. Aber in letzter Zeit scheine ich generell zu extremen Reaktionen zu neigen. Vielleicht setzt mir das Alleinsein doch mehr zu als ich dachte. Ich hasse diesen bohrenden Schmerz in meiner Brust, der jedes Mal die Erinnerung an Elarn begleitet. Als hätte er einen wichtigen Teil von mir gestohlen und mit sich fort genommen. Und ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren. Konnte es noch nie.

Verärgert über diese gefühlsduselige Reaktion beschließe ich, dass nun mein Bedarf an Vergangenheitskonfrontation gedeckt ist und ich dringend eine Ablenkung brauche. Ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden wende ich mich ab und bedeute Ethin mit einer knappen Geste mir zu folgen. Er gehorcht nach einem letzten sehsuchtsvollen Blick in Lenwes Richtung. Wahrscheinlich würde er nur zu gern sofort über ihn herfallen, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass unserem Gefangenen ein paar Tage ohne Nahrung ganz gut tun werden bevor ich das zulasse. Schließlich will ich Ethin nicht auch noch verlieren, auch wenn ich nur vor mir selbst zugeben kann wie sehr mich so ein Verlust in dieser Situation treffen würde. Immerhin werden ihn die nächsten paar Stunden wohl für seinen vorläufigen Verzicht entschädigen.

Während ich die schmale Treppe erklimme, die in unseren eigentlichen Wohnbereich führt, wende ich meine Gedanken mit einiger Mühe wieder ab von der Vergangenheit. Ich weiß genau**, **wie wenig es mir nützt ständig in meinen seelischen Wunden zu bohren, aber ich kann dennoch nicht davon ablassen. Das einzige**, **was mich von diesem Zwang befreit**, **ist Ablenkung. Sex, Gewalt und Unterwerfung. Je intensiver desto besser.

Also gut, was soll es heute sein? Grübelnd stehe ich einige Zeit vor dem schmalen Schrank, der diverse Dinge beherbergt, die ich über die Jahre angesammelt habe. Ich brauche etwas, das mich die nagende Einsamkeit und die Schmerzen in meinem Inneren vergessen lässt und sie zumindest für eine Weile übertönt.

Mein Blick bleibt an einer Peitsche hängen. Ich sollte nicht. Das letzte Mal ist noch nicht lange genug her, die Spuren noch deutlich sichtbar auf meiner Haut. Ich weiß es, aber wie ohne bewussten Willen schließen sich meine Finger um den metallenen Stiel. Die schlanken Ketten, die daran befestigt sind**, **rutschen mit einem leisem klink, klink über des Holz des Schrankfaches**,** als ich die Peitsche herausziehe.

In Ethins Blick liegt eine sehr eigentümliche Mischung aus Erregung und Sorge**, **als ich sie ihm stumm in die Hand drücke. Diese Besorgnis ist so ungewöhnlich von ihm, dass ich fast ein wenig stutzig werde.

„Bis Lenwe so weit ist**,** wirst du dich noch eine Weile gedulden", ermahne ich ihn aber lediglich. Mir ist zwar klar, dass es nicht der Wunsch danach ist**,** Lenwe zu quälen**,** der hinter seinem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck steht, aber für den Moment spielt Ethin mit und wendet wie beschämt den Blick ab. Er war noch nie sonderlich erpicht darauf, über das wie und warum meiner emotionalen Ausbrüche zu diskutieren. Ich allein bin Meister meiner Entscheidungen, sage ich mir wieder einmal. Eine Versicherung**, **die immer öfter hohl klingt in meinen Ohren.

„Ja, Herr. Wie ihr wünscht."

Bedächtig ziehe ich die beiden Zauberstäbe aus dem dicken Haarknoten an meinem Hinterkopf, woraufhin sich die langen, schwarzen Strähnen lösen und schwer über meinen Rücken schlängeln. Ich lege die Stäbe vorsichtig zur Seite. Danach kommt der Gürtel mit den zahlreichen, kleinen Beutelchen voll nützlicher Kleinigkeiten und einem weiteren Stab. Er findet seinen Platz auf dem Tisch neben diversen Büchern. Jetzt fehlt nicht mehr viel. Erleichterung durchströmt mich**, **als die schwere Robe von meinen Schultern gleitet. Ein gefährliches Gefühl, aber ich brauche es in diesem Augenblick so sehr. Ich fühle mich so unausgeglichen, als wäre all meine über die Jahre hart erarbeitete innere Balance erschüttert und zerrüttet. Ich will diesen unerträglichen Zustand hinter mir lassen. Wenigstens für eine kurze Weile. Aus einem Impuls heraus falle ich auf die Knie, während meine Hände sich wie von selbst auf dem Rücken verschränken. Vor vielen Jahren war dies eine Haltung, die für mich so natürlich und selbstverständlich war wie das Atmen. Selbst jetzt noch vermittelt sie mir das Gefühl einer seltsamen Vertrautheit. Nur einen letzten Befehl muss ich noch geben.

„Fang an**,** Ethin."

Das ist sie, die Befreiung. Es ist als würden auf einmal alle Sorgen aus meinem Kopf gesogen oder zumindest in weiche Polster gepackt, so dass ihre scharfen Kanten nicht länger unablässig an meinen Nerven schaben. Gleich darauf beiße ich mir auf die Lippen**,** um ein Zischen zu unterdrücken als Ethin meinen Kopf zurückbiegt und mich dann unsanft an der Schulter auf die Füße zieht. Dabei graben sich seine Finger unbarmherzig in die erst halb verschwundenen blauen Flecken, die ich beim letzten Mal davongetragen habe.

Ich umarme in meinem Geist das dumpfe Pochen, das sich dort nun ausbreitet. Es scheint mir irgendwie sauberer als die seelischen Qualen**, **die meine restlichen Stunden täglich beherrschen. Zielgerichtet und klar. Kein ständiges Grübeln über Ursache und Wirkung, das Wie und Warum. Ich muss gar nicht mehr denken. Alles geschieht ohne mein Zutun. Ich lasse mich widerstandslos in das nächste Zimmer schubsen, wo für solche Anlässe ein Balken in die Decke eingelassen wurde. Er hängt waagerecht quer durch den Raum, so dass ich nur ein wenig meine Arme heben muss bis sie das glatte Holz erreichen, das knapp über meinem Kopf hängt.

Meine Haut ist so empfindlich**,** dass ich überdeutlich spüre wo Ethin mich streift, während er hinter mir steht und mit geübten, sicheren Bewegungen meine Handgelenke am Balken fixiert, bis ich mich nicht mehr viel bewegen kann. Fast automatisch schließe ich die Augen. Ist es Vorfreude, die mich erschauern lässt, eine trotz allem vorhandene Angst oder vielleicht beides? Ich kann es nie genau einordnen, aber auf seine Weise ist dieses unstete Kribbeln in meiner Magengegend sehr viel versprechend. Leise Ungeduld packt mich, als Ethin nun zunächst um mich herumschleicht, um mir prüfend in die Augen zu schauen. Er steht für meinen Geschmack viel zu lange reglos da und betrachtet mich. Worauf wartet er denn? Irritiert starre ich zurück.

„Was ist jetzt?" drängle ich ungeduldig, als auch das nichts hilft. Normalerweise ist er an dieser Stelle deutlich eifriger.

„Still!" zischt Ethin und schlägt mir plötzlich mit dem Handrücken hart ins Gesicht. Ich schnappe überrascht nach Luft und lecke mir ein wenig Blut von der aufgeplatzten Lippe, in die er gleich darauf spitze Zähne gräbt. Unbewusst dränge ich näher an seinen warmen Körper und spüre**, **wie er eine Hand in meinem Haar verkrallt um kräftig daran zu ziehen, während die andere rote, brennende Kratzspuren knapp über meinem Steißbein hinterlässt. Oh ja, genau so! Ein leises Keuchen entweicht mir**, **als Ethin sofort ein weiteres Mal in einem anderen Winkel über dieselbe Stelle kratzt. Der Kontrast zwischen der kühlen Luft des Raumes und dem scharfen Brennen auf meinem Rücken nimmt für einen Moment den Großteil meiner Wahrnehmung in Anspruch. Ich bin kurz davor mich wirklich fallen zu lassen, doch genau so schnell wie es begonnen hat beendet er es auch schon wieder. Nachdem er diesmal einen Schritt zurückgetreten ist**, **um wieder für Ewigkeiten in diese seltsame stumme Betrachtung zu verfallen, gebe ich zunächst nur ein wortloses, wütendes Zischen von mir. Was soll das verdammt?!

„Was habt ihr mit ihm vor**, **Herr?" will Ethin dann auf einmal von mir wissen. Einen Augenblick lang bin ich völlig überrascht, dann muss ich trotz meiner aufsteigenden Wut fast lachen. Es muss ihm wirklich wichtig sein**, **wenn er die Bestrafung in Kauf nimmt, die ich ihm nach diesem hinterhältigen Manöver verpassen werde. Wenn er glaubt**, **mich so manipulieren zu können**, **hat er sich gewaltig geirrt. Eigentlich sollte er mich besser kennen. Mache ich einen so unbeherrschten Eindruck in letzter Zeit?

„Hättest du mich ganz normal gefragt, hätte ich es dir vielleicht auch einfach so erklärt", spanne ich ihn zunächst einmal auf die Folter. Das hätte ich wirklich und Ethins folgende Grimasse zeigt mir, dass er sich gründlich über diese Fehleinschätzung ärgert. Prompt ändert er seine Strategie und wird auf einmal wieder unterwürfig. Nicht dass ihm das jetzt weiterhelfen wird. Eigentlich macht es mich nur wütender.

„Herr**, **bitte…"

„Schweig", grolle ich ihn böse an und löse mit zwei gemurmelten Worten die Lederriemen, die meine Handgelenke noch immer an den Balken fesseln. Augenblicklich ist er es**, **der auf einmal auf die Knie fällt und mir mit ausgestreckten Händen die Peitsche präsentiert. Ein Bild der Demut. Aber so leicht kommt er diesmal nicht davon. Zunächst schließe ich jedoch die Finger um den glatten Stiel und nehme sie ihm ab.

„Aufstehen und Hände an den Balken", kommandiere ich barsch. Eigentlich hängt das Holz zu niedrig für jemanden seiner Größe, aber das schert mich im Augenblick nur wenig. Diese unbequeme Haltung ist nichts anderes als Ethin verdient. Nach zwei weiteren Worten meinerseits ist er es**, **der dort fixiert ist. Gut so. Mit einem rasselnden Geräusch fällt die metallene Peitsche vor seinen Füßen zu Boden. Ein erschrockener Blick aus grünen Augen, der mir nur ein gehässiges Lächeln entlockt.

„Wie du auf die Idee kommst, so etwas Dummes bei mir zu versuchen**, **weiß ich zwar nicht, aber ich verspreche dir**,** du wirst es bedauern."

Ethin windet sich voller Unbehagen als ich ihm die Augen verbinde. Er ahnt bereits was ihm nun bevorsteht.

„Herr**, **es tut mir leid!" wimmert er in beginnender Verzweiflung. Jetzt wo er merkt, dass ihm mehr blüht als ein paar Schläge**, **wird er sehr nervös. Aber ich weiß inzwischen sehr genau, wo seine Grenzen liegen. Ein bisschen Schmerz wird ihn nicht davon abhalten**, **genau die gleiche Taktik beim nächsten Mal wieder anzuwenden, wenn ich ihn einmal damit davonkommen lasse. Das Warten auf die schwarze, gefräßige Leere ist es was er mehr hasst als alles andere. Sie nagt an seinem Geist noch unbarmherziger als an meinem. Und ich habe nicht vor**,** ihn so bald zu erlösen.

„Wenn du Glück hast**,** bin ich morgen wieder da", teile ich meinem ungehorsamen Sklaven liebenswürdig mit, ziehe mich wieder an und verlasse das Haus um woanders mein Vergessen zu suchen. Es wird mich auf die Schnelle zwar Geld kosten, aber das ist mir in diesem Moment egal. Ich habe gerade nicht die Nerven jetzt noch eine umständliche Verführung durchzustehen. Vielleicht sollte ich Ethin dafür arbeiten lassen, überlege ich mürrisch. Schließlich ist er für diese Kosten in gewisser Weise verantwortlich.

Einigermaßen ruhig und mit etlichen neuen Striemen auf dem Rücken, komme ich am nächsten Tag wirklich wieder zu Hause an. Das Fehlen von Elarns Sachen versetzt mir wie jedes Mal einen kleinen Stich, doch ich habe es noch immer nicht übers Herz gebracht wegzuziehen. Es sind eigentlich nur Kleinigkeiten**,** die fehlen, die nun aber riesige Löcher zu hinterlassen scheinen. Vielleicht macht es mir ja insgeheim Spaß**, **mich im Selbstmitleid zu wälzen, denke ich zynisch und schließe sehr vorsichtig die Tür hinter mir, um nicht aus Versehen eine der vielen Fallen auszulösen, die dort installiert sind.

Ich beschließe**,** erst später nach Ethin zu sehen, denn ich kann ihn aus dem anderen Zimmer heraus leise vor sich hin murmeln hören. Demnach scheint er zumindest bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Das genügt mir fürs erste. Stattdessen nehme ich nun eine Schale mit Wasser und begebe mich nach unten zu Lenwes Zelle. Kurz vorher kehre ich jedoch noch einmal um und hole einen kleinen Wurfpfeil**, **der mit einem starken Schlafgift bestrichen ist. Ich kann ihn ohne Probleme in meinem Ärmel verbergen.

Es hat zwar seine Vorteile**, **dass Magie dort unten nicht wirkt, aber dieser Umstand macht auch einige zusätzliche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nötig. Damit bin ich nicht ganz glücklich, aber mir ist auch klar, dass ich sonst kaum eine Chance habe**,** einen so begabten Magier wie Lenwe für längere Zeit gegen seinen Willen hier festzuhalten. Seiner bevorzugten Waffe beraubt ist er hilflos, so wie ich es wäre. Nun ja nicht ganz so hilflos wie ich, aber ohne eine Waffe ist er dennoch im Nachteil.

Neugierig, wie er inzwischen gelaunt sein wird, trete ich ein und werfe einen Blick in die kleine Zelle. Lenwe hockt zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und starrt mich über seine Knie hinweg finster an. Immer noch störrisch, entscheide ich. Er bestätigt meine Einschätzung auch sogleich, indem er mich anmurrt: „Wenn du dir einbildest**,** ich würde dich um Wasser anbetteln**,** vergiss es. Eher sterbe ich!"

Ich zucke nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Ich weiß, dass er es ernst meint. In seiner Vergangenheit gibt es genügend Vorkommnisse**,** die seine Entschlossenheit bezeugen.

„Mir ist bekannt**,** wie stur du bist", erkläre ich ihm kryptisch. „Ethin wird das nicht weiter stören**,** denke ich. Auch wenn du seine Gesellschaft wohl noch ein wenig entbehren musst."

Ich platziere die Schale ungefähr so weit vom Gitter entfernt auf dem Boden, dass Lenwe sie gerade erreichen können wird. Sie ist zu breit**,** als dass sie durch das Gitter hindurch passen würde, aber mit ein wenig Geschick ist es trotzdem möglich das Wasser darin zu erreichen. Ich werfe ihm noch einen prüfenden Blick zu und trete ein paar Schritte zurück. Es ist kaum überraschend, dass er danach keine Anstalten macht**,** sich auch nur im Geringsten zu bewegen.

„Wenn du nicht trinkst**, **setze ich dich wieder unter Drogen und flöße dir dann etwas ein", informiere ich den widerspenstigen, blonden Elfen in der Zelle kühl.

„Ein bisschen mehr Übung bekommen darin anderen deinen Willen aufzuzwingen**,** was?" spottet er, setzt sich jedoch trotz seiner Worte in Bewegung. „Aber das ändert nichts daran**,** was du wirklich bist."

Diese Behauptung, so vertraut aus meiner kurzen Zeit mit ihm, lässt eine überraschend heftige Welle des Hasses in mir hoch kochen. Eigentlich sollte es mich gar nicht berühren, denn ich weiß von damals bereits zu Genüge**, **was er von mir denkt oder zumindest vorgibt zu denken. Lenwe grinst still über seinem Wasser. Also hat er genau gesehen**,** was diese wenigen Worte in mir ausgelöst haben. Es scheint**, **sie nennen ihn nicht umsonst Soulbreaker. Seine Dienste als Ausbilder für neue Sklaven waren immer sehr gefragt, weil er gründlich war und keine störenden äußerlichen Spuren hinterließ. Wahrscheinlich sieht er mich immer noch so wie eines seiner Trainingsobjekte.

„Im Grunde sind wir nicht sehr unterschiedlich", teile ich ihm beherrscht mit. „Wer versteht schon einen Sklaven besser als ein anderer Sklave?"

Befriedigt beobachte ich**,** wie sich wieder einmal vorsichtige Ausdruckslosigkeit auf sein Gesicht schleicht. Es dauert ein paar Augenblicke bis er sich auf das eingestellt hat, was in diesem kurzen Satz offenbart wurde. Der blonde Elf vor mir hatte weder eine schöne noch eine angenehme Kindheit. Als Sohn der unglücklichen Konkubine eines erfolgreichen Kriegsherrn war ihm eigentlich das Schicksal der lebenslangen Sklaverei bereits in die Wiege gelegt.

„Du hast tief gegraben", murmelt Lenwe zunächst nur und lässt langsam die erst halb geleerte Schale sinken. „Mit wem hast du geschlafen um an solche Informationen heran zu kommen?"

Die Herablassung in seiner Stimme hat einen hohlen Beiklang, als ließe er sie nur der Form halber einfließen. Wahrscheinlich überlegt er gerade fieberhaft**, **was ich alles wissen könnte und wie er darauf reagieren kann.

„Wer sagt**, **dass ich so weit gehen musste?"

Zu meinem Ärger klingt meine Stimme nun ebenso hohl wie die seine, denn ich habe ja in der Tat Opfer bringen müssen, auch wenn es sich dabei nicht um sexuelle Gefälligkeiten handelte. Einem gefährlichen Söldnerführer wie Lord Akhreal gegen ein paar Informationen für ein volles Jahr seine Dienste zu versprechen ist jedenfalls nichts**,** was man leichtfertig tun sollte. Immerhin musste ich mich nicht sofort in die Ränge eingliedern. Die Hoffnung**, **er könnte in der Zwischenzeit seinen eigenen zahlreichen Intrigen und Ränkespielen zum Opfer fallen und mich so von diesem Versprechen entbinden**, **ist allerdings ziemlich schwach**, **und das schwarze Zeichen seines Wappens an meinem Handgelenk stellt eine stetige Erinnerung an meine zukünftigen Pflichten dar.

„Niemand**, **der so gut über mich Bescheid weiß, würde solches Wissen umsonst herausgeben."

„Wer sagt**,** dass es umsonst war?"

Wahrscheinlich sollte ich ihm nichts darüber erzählen, aber ein Teil von mir erinnert sich einfach noch zu gut an seine permanente Geringschätzung mir gegenüber. Dieses Gefühl treibt mich wohl immer noch dazu**,** nach wertloser Anerkennung zu streben. Selbst wenn ich eigentlich lange darüber hinweg sein müsste.

„Es gibt zwischen der knappen Handvoll von Leuten**, **die über meine Kindheit Bescheid wissen**,** nur einen der Verwendung für die Dienste eines Magiers hätte", erklärt Lenwe in bestem Lehrerton. „Und Akhreal nimmt nur die, die sich bereits einen Namen gemacht haben, was dir kaum gelungen sein kann, denn dann hätte ich ebenfalls davon gehört."

Selbst jetzt**,** wo er völlig in meiner Gewalt ist**,** sperrt sich ein großer Teil von mir instinktiv dagegen ihm die volle Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Denn zusammen mit Elarn habe ich mir in der Tat einen, wie er es gerade ausdrückte, Namen gemacht. Es ist jedoch kaum überraschend, dass Lenwe darüber nicht Bescheid weiß. Das tun die wenigsten. Hinter einer Maske ist man weniger angreifbar. Besonders wenn es um ein so gegensätzliches Duo geht wie bei Elarn und mir selbst. Kaum jemand**, **der sich mit Drow abgibt**, **wird auch mich in seiner Nähe haben wollen und umgekehrt. Daher sind sowohl Elarn als auch ich dazu übergegangen bei allen Aufträgen eine sehr reale und undurchdringliche Maske anzulegen. Nicht nur hat uns dieses Vorgehen einen sehr viel weiteren Kundenkreis eröffnet, es ermöglichte uns auch die Arbeit vom Rest unseres Lebens effektiv zu trennen. Ein manchmal mühevoller, aber letztendlich recht angenehmer Nebeneffekt.

Es erfordert allerdings auch einiges an Disziplin**,** sich nicht versehentlich zu verraten. Und gerade diese inzwischen tief verankerte Gewohnheit lässt es für mich nicht zu, Lenwe jetzt die Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Es gibt jedoch eine zweite Möglichkeit, die fast ebenso gut ist. Mit einem schmalen Lächeln schiebe ich meinen Ärmel zur Seite um ihm Akhreals Wappen zu offenbaren. Es wird erst verschwinden**, **wenn ich meine Schuld ihm gegenüber beglichen habe. Bis dahin erlaubt es ihm**,** mich überall zu finden. Aber damit kann ich leben. Die Arbeit in seinem Heer wird sich nicht so sehr von dem unterscheiden**,** was ich bisher gewohnt war.

Nun glaubt Lenwe mir offenbar doch noch, zumindest schließe ich dies aus der ungesunden Blässe in seinem Gesicht. Was er wohl glaubt, das ich mit ihm vorhabe? Ich nehme an**, **er erwartet verkauft zu werden, da ich ihn noch nicht getötet habe. Aber ich habe schnell gelernt mich meiner Feinde möglichst permanent zu entledigen. Besonders wenn sie so tückisch sind wie die Person vor mir. Allerdings scheine ich ihn jetzt doch endlich einmal überrumpelt zu haben, denn sobald ihm klar wird, dass ich ihn nun wirklich in der Hand habe, wirft er wütend fluchend die Schale nach mir und teilt mir in wenig schmeichelhaften Worten mit**,** wie sehr er hofft**, **Akhreal werde mich zu Tode schinden. Aber er glaubt mir. Genugtuung wäscht warm durch meine Brust.

Ich wische mir das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und lache ihn aus. Hätte ich gewusst**,** wie gut ich mich dabei fühle, ich hätte ihn früher her gelockt. In diesem Moment schließe ich Frieden mit einem Teil von mir selbst, dessen ich mir kaum noch bewusst war. Jetzt gerade sind alle meine jüngsten Opfer ihren Preis wert. Lenwe lag falsch und ich habe es ihm bewiesen. Wäre da nicht Ethin, ich könnte ihn jetzt sofort töten und würde nichts vermissen. Zwischen uns ist mit diesem kurzen Moment alles aufgelöst, was mich in den letzten Jahrzehnten noch im Verborgenen belastete. Mit einem unerwarteten Gefühl der Zufriedenheit sammle ich die Reste der Schale ein und lasse Lenwe allein mit seiner Wut.

Damit bleibt nun noch mein Sklave. Er sieht erschöpft aus, bemüht sich aber dennoch schwankend auf den Beinen zu bleiben nachdem ich ihn endlich von der Augenbinde befreit und losgebunden habe. Erst nachdem ich ihm in einer entsprechenden Geste zunicke sinkt er endlich dankbar nieder auf die Knie. Der gejagte Ausdruck in seinen Augen verrät mir, dass er bereits kurz davor gestanden haben muss, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Immerhin hat er noch genug Kraft**, **gepeinigt nach Luft zu schnappen und keuchend seine Reue zu beteuern, nachdem ich die strafende Kraft des Halsbandes auf ihn losgelassen habe. Nachdem ich einigermaßen überzeugt bin, dass er seine Lektion gelernt hat, erlöse ich ihn und schicke ihn baden. Den zwanghaften Drang zu Ordnung und Reinlichkeit hat er in all diesen Jahren nicht abgelegt. Mit einem halb bitteren, halb nostalgischen Lächeln erinnere ich mich an Elarns letzten Wutausbruch und die folgende, permanente Verbannung Ethins aus seinem Arbeitsraum. Danach war ich jedes Mal beeindruckt, dass er dort überhaupt noch irgendetwas finden konnte. Mir selbst ist es ganz recht, wenn jemand für mich ein wenig aufräumt.

Eine Weile versinke ich in düsterer Grübelei über die Vergangenheit, bis Ethin, leicht schlurfend und mit wachsender, dunkler Gier in den Augen, wieder auftaucht und mich aus den unangenehmen Gedanken reißt. Ob er schon bereit ist für Lenwe? Noch nicht ganz, entscheide ich nach eingehender Betrachtung. Morgen oder der Tag danach.

„Geh mir einen Tee machen", befehle ich ihm. „und bring dir etwas Wasser mit."

Keinen Tee für Ethin. Völlig vergeben habe ich ihm noch immer nicht. Wenn er sich aber weiterhin angemessen reumütig zeigt, erzähle ich ihm vielleicht trotzdem von meinen Plänen für unseren Gefangenen.

In den nächsten zwei Stunden versuche ich allerdings erst einmal vergeblich**, **meinen Tee in Ruhe zu trinken. Ethin streicht unter dem Vorwand aufzuräumen derart ruhelos durch alle Zimmer, dass er mich immer nervöser macht. Er wirkt wie ein streunender Hund**,** der sich vor der Metzgerei herumdrückt, obwohl er genau weiß, dass man ihn vertreiben wird sobald er sich zu nah heranwagt. Schließlich habe ich genug von diesem Verhalten und schicke ihn, mit einer weiteren Schale Wasser und der strikten Ermahnung**,** kein Wort mit ihm zu reden, hinunter zu Lenwe. Ich verstehe meinen unruhigen Sklaven zu gut um anders zu handeln. Er würde niemals direkt danach fragen, aber nach all diesen Jahren kennen wir uns gegenseitig gut genug**,** dass wir um unsere Bedürfnisse wissen.

Bereits nach fünf Minuten packt mich allerdings die Neugierde und nachdem ich mich selbst davon überzeugt habe, dass es durchaus Vorteile haben könnte, die beiden oder besser Lenwe zu belauschen, schleiche ich vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. Ob er wohl versuchen wird Ethin gegen mich aufzuhetzen? Es ist in seiner Situation eine nahe liegende Taktik.

Ich bin mir recht sicher, er weiß, dass Ethin seinen ersten Meister selbst getötet hat. Jeder, der auch nur ein wenig Geschick in Wahrsagezaubern besitzt, hätte es anhand der Leiche feststellen können**,** die wir damals zurück gelassen haben. Und ich weiß**,** wie gründlich Lenwe ist. Er wird alles herausgefunden haben**,** was es zu wissen gibt.

„… Grund zu warten?" höre ich gleich darauf die leise Stimme des Soulbreakers durch die Tür dringen. „Ich sehe doch wie sehr du danach hungerst**, **Ethinayren." Ein Laut**,** der sich fast wie ein Bellen anhört, aber schätzungsweise ein Lachen sein soll**,** begleitet diese Worte. „Wieso lässt du es zu, dass er dich kontrolliert? Jemand der sogar noch schwächer ist als du selbst."

Oh schlauer Lenwe. Er versucht Ethin wütend zu machen und gleichzeitig Zweifel an mir zu schüren. Einer der beiden Ansätze mag sogar durchaus Erfolg haben**, **wenn man um Ethins impulsive Natur weiß.

„Er ist vor mir gekrochen**,** weißt du. Weinend wie ein kleines Kind und ohne jede Würde."

Ethin bleibt still**, **wie ich es befohlen habe, aber es stimmt**,** was Lenwe sagt. Damals bin ich wirklich gekrochen. Die Erinnerung daran lässt mich unvermittelt meine Fäuste ballen. Ich kann sogar beinahe noch die Gespenster von seinen Tritten an meinen plötzlich phantomhaft schmerzenden Rippen fühlen. Die Tatsache, dass ich zu jener Zeit kaum mehr war als ein verängstigtes Kind**, **vergesse ich für den Augenblick. Alles in mir schreit danach**, **Lenwe für die erlittene Schmach zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen und ihn für seine Taten in Blut zahlen zu lassen. Das plätschernde Geräusch aus der Zelle verrät mir, dass Ethin wohl gerade das Wasser auf den Boden entleert hat. Nun gut. Ich habe schließlich nie genau gesagt**,** was er damit anstellen sollte nachdem es seinen Bestimmungsort erreicht hatte. Mit einer bewussten Anstrengung zwinge ich mich zur Ruhe. Ich werde meine Vergeltung bekommen und zwar ohne Lenwe die Befriedigung zu geben die Bedingungen zu diktieren.

Wie die Drow sagen: Rache ist ein Gericht, das man am besten kalt serviert.

Mit diesem Gedanken wende ich mich ab und gehe zurück nach oben. Fürs erste habe ich genug gehört. Es wird Zeit**,** mit den Vorbereitungen für meine Pläne zu beginnen. Wenn ich einmal angefangen habe, muss alles bereit sein. In meinem Kopf gehe ich ein weiteres Mal die Liste der Zutaten durch**,** die ich benötigen werde. Sie sind schon seit Jahrzehnten unauslöschlich in mein Hirn gebrannt. Geschrieben mit dem Blut von Unschuldigen.

Diesmal wird es keine Unschuldigen mehr geben.

Ich frage Ethin nicht**, **ob er seinen Auftrag ausgeführt hat, als er später wieder zu mir hinauf geschlichen kommt. Der gequält wütende Ausdruck in den grünen Augen und die kaum merklich zusammengebissenen Zähne sagen mir allzu deutlich, dass er sich an Lenwes Worten verbrannt hat wie eine Motte am Feuer. Stattdessen schicke ich ihn los um die Dinge zu besorgen, die mir noch fehlen. Es wird ihn zumindest für eine Weile beschäftigen.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verhält Ethin sich derart unauffällig, dass ich seine Gegenwart für eine Weile beinahe vergesse. Diese Taktik habe ich früher selbst angewandt und sie ist im Allgemeinen sehr effektiv. Ein Herr**,** der dich nicht bemerkt**, **wird auch keine Gelegenheit haben sich über dich zu ärgern. Es erfordert natürlich einiges an Aufmerksamkeit**,** trotzdem zur rechten Zeit an Ort und Stelle zu sein**, **wenn man doch gebraucht wird, aber manchmal lohnt es sich dieses kleine Risiko einzugehen.

Ethin hat über ein Jahrhundert Zeit gehabt diese Technik zu perfektionieren. Deshalb überrascht es mich auch kein bisschen, dass er wie hinteleportiert dasteht sobald ich mit abwartender Miene neben demselben schmalen Schrank zum stehen komme, in dem ich unter anderem die Peitsche aufbewahre, die er vorgestern so eifrig ergriffen hat. Den letzten Tag über habe ich alles Nötige erledigt. Lenwe sitzt noch immer in seiner Zelle. Inzwischen hinreichend geschwächt von Hunger und Durst. Nun bleibt nur noch eins zu tun.

„Geh den großen Eimer holen, der in meinem Arbeitsraum neben dem Kessel steht", befehle ich Ethin. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schimmert Unverständnis durch seinen Blick, doch er gehorcht wie immer ohne zu zögern. Kurz darauf steht er wieder vor mir, den verlangten Eimer in der Hand, beinahe bebend vor Eifer und Neugierde. Ich entscheide, dass es nun an der Zeit ist ihn einzuweihen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Krieg zwischen den beiden Menschenstädten**,** Ethin?" frage ich und ernte ein leicht verwirrtes Nicken. Es ist zwar bereits etliche Jahrzehnte her, aber dieses Ereignis hatte einen so großen Einfluss auf unser beider Leben, dass er es nur schwerlich vergessen haben kann.

„Ja**, **Herr."

„Und an den Trank, den Elarn mich damals brauen ließ, während er weg war?"

Diesmal ernte ich zunächst nur ein zögerliches Stirnrunzeln. Dann aber weiten sich Ethins Augen in plötzlichem Verstehen.

„Das Blut!" flüstert er und packt den Eimer noch etwas fester. „Ihr wollt Lenwes Blut verwenden, um den gleichen Trank noch einmal zu brauen!"

Mein Sklave klingt ernsthaft beeindruckt von diesem Plan. Und um ehrlich zu sein wäre ich auch etwas enttäuscht gewesen**, **wenn dem nicht so wäre. Die Details passen zusammen als hätte ich es jahrelang geplant. Immerhin kam mit diesem Trank zum ersten Mal Lenwes Name in mein Leben. Da ist es nur passend**,** wenn unsere letzte Begegnung auch damit endet. Der Kreis schließt sich und es wird endlich möglich die Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen, wo sie hingehört.

„Genau", bestätige ich Ethins Vermutung. „Also achte darauf**,** dass er nicht zu viel Blut verliert. Ansonsten kannst du mit ihm machen was du willst."

Dieser Freibrief entzündet ein euphorisches Flackern in den grünen Augen. In Verbindung mit dem blutgierigen, raubtierhaften Grinsen und dem leichten Schauder der Vorfreude, der ihn durchläuft, wirkt Ethin in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr völlig zurechnungsfähig. Ich möchte heute nicht in Lenwes Haut stecken.

Unser Gefangener scheint auch sofort zu ahnen, was ihm bevorsteht. Noch bevor Ethin den Eimer schnell in eine Ecke stellt und sich Lenwe ganz zuwendet, hat der sich bereits aus seiner zusammengerollten Stellung erhoben und mit dem Rücken zur Wand platziert.

„Feigling!" zischt er mich dabei wütend an, während sein Blick zwischendurch immer wieder wachsam zu Ethin flackert. „Ich habe meine Drecksarbeit wenigstens immer selbst erledigt."

Ich zucke nur unbewegt mit den Schultern und richte die leichte Armbrust auf ihn, die ich extra für diesen Zweck mitgebracht habe. Auf diese kurze Entfernung kann sogar ich Lenwe in seiner Zelle kaum verfehlen.

„Du weißt ja, körperliche Auseinandersetzungen gehören nicht unbedingt zu meinen Stärken. Außerdem wird Ethin sehr viel mehr Spaß daran haben**,** dich zum Schreien zu bringen."

Mein blonder Sklave setzt sich auch sofort eifrig in Bewegung und öffnet vorsichtig die schmale Tür in der Vergitterung. Den Schlüssel wirft er mir hinaus, sobald er hindurch getreten ist und das Schloss wieder einrastet.

Beide verlieren keine Zeit mit Geplänkel. Lenwe, weil er genau weiß, wie gefährlich geschwächt er inzwischen ist**,** und Ethin weil er sich ohnehin kaum noch beherrschen kann. Rein äußerlich ist der Soulbreaker immer noch die imposantere Figur. Ethin wirkt so schlank und zerbrechlich im Gegensatz zu ihm, dass ich mich einen Augenblick lang frage**, **ob dies wirklich so eine gute Idee war. Doch letztendlich ist der Kampf, der sich nun vor meinen Augen entfaltet**,** recht ausgeglichen. Die fehlende Masse macht Ethin durch seine verbissene Bösartigkeit und Schnelligkeit wieder wett. Wie eine glitschige Schlange schafft er es jedes Mal Lenwes Griff zu entkommen wenn der andere Elf versucht ihn zu überwältigen. Trotz der zahlreichen kleineren Kratz- und Bisswunden**,** die Ethin schon nach kurzer Zeit überall am Körper hat, wirkt er in diesen Minuten so lebendig wie sonst selten. Ich kann dieses Gefühl zwar nicht ganz nachvollziehen, aber nach allem**,** was Lenwe ihm angetan hat**,** gönne ich Ethin diese Rache. Es überrascht mich allerdings wie unberührt ich bin von diesem Anblick. Sollte ich nicht mehr Befriedigung empfinden darüber Lenwe so gedemütigt zu sehen? Die vage Genugtuung, die ich fühle, erscheint mir schal und der Situation nicht angemessen. Wieder einmal ärgere ich mich über mich selbst.

Ich muss zugeben, Lenwe leistet Ethin sehr viel verbissener und härter Widerstand als ich es jemals tat. Nach einer Weile beginne ich mich unruhig zu fragen, ob mein Sklave diesem Gegner wirklich gewachsen ist. Hätte ich doch noch länger warten sollen? Unschlüssig trete ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, kann mich jedoch noch nicht entscheiden, was nun zu tun ist. Ich verwerfe die Idee, Ethin durch einen Befehl zu unterbrechen, fast sofort. Im Moment nimmt er kaum noch etwas außerhalb dieser Zelle wahr. Seine ganze hasserfüllte Aufmerksamkeit liegt bei Lenwe, dem er gerade seine geballte Faust in den Magen rammt.

Der größere Elf krümmt sich mit einem gequälten Keuchen zusammen, schafft es aber Ethin dabei von sich zu schubsen, der daraufhin mit einem dumpfen Geräusch an die Zellenwand prallt. Besorgt beobachte ich Anzeichen von Benommenheit bei ihm. Leider erholt Lenwe sich viel zu schnell wieder und ehe ich reagieren kann nutzt er den kurzen Moment des Vorteils. Ich sehe es nur eine Sekunde zu spät kommen und muss gleich darauf unter wütenden Flüchen mit ansehen, wie unser Gefangener Ethin diesmal doch in einem permanenten Griff zu fassen bekommt. Ich kann die Gelenke knacken hören als Lenwe ihm brutal einen Arm auf den Rücken dreht, während sich sein eigener eng um Ethins Hals windet. Leider hat er sich dabei so geschickt gedreht, dass er meinen Sklaven nun als lebenden Schild zwischen sich und meine Armbrust bringt.

Ethins folgender Ausdruck überraschter Rage könnte erheiternd sein, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre. Entschlossen unterdrücke ich meine Besorgnis.

„Lass ihn los. Du kommst ohnehin nicht lebend hier heraus."

Lenwe lässt, leider zu Recht, ein keuchendes Lachen erklingen und beginnt Ethin die Luft abzudrücken. Dieser Versuch war ziemlich armselig von mir. Mein Sklave zappelt unterdessen hilflos in seinen Armen, schafft es jedoch nicht sich zu befreien. Ich unterdrücke den plötzlichen Drang nervös an meiner Unterlippe zu nagen nur schwer. Ich will nicht ganz alleine sein, schießt es mir nachdrücklich durch den Kopf.

„Schließ die Tür auf, dann lasse ich ihn vielleicht am Leben", grollt unser Gefangener. Genau dies hatte ich die ganze Zeit befürchtet. Natürlich habe ich neben der Armbrust noch eine weitere Waffe bei mir, aber sobald ich Lenwe mehr Bewegungsfreiheit gewähre steigt auch die Chance, dass er dennoch entkommt.

„Aber sicher doch!"

Mein Sarkasmus hat einen unangenehm ratlosen Beiklang, der keinem im Raum verborgen bleibt. Ethin gibt einen protestierenden Laut von sich und verstärkt seine Anstrengungen. Leider führt dies nur dazu, dass Lenwe mit einem kräftigen Ruck den Druck auf seinen Arm verstärkt. Das trockene Knirschen von brechenden Knochen mischt sich mit Ethins plötzlichem Winseln und lässt mich wütend mit den Zähnen knirschen. Niemand außer mir hat das Recht ihm so etwas anzutun! Um Lenwe wenigstens zeitweise in Sicherheit zu wiegen lege ich die Armbrust auf den Boden und begebe mich dann gefährlich nah an das Gitter der Zelle.

„Lass ihn los!" zische ich noch einmal und versuche dabei Lenwe niederzustarren. Auch dieses Mal bin ich erfolglos. Das überrascht mich zwar nicht, aber es ärgert mich ungemein.

„Selbst wenn du aus dem Haus entkämst, was würdest du tun?" frage ich in dem Versuch, ihn zu beschäftigen bis mir etwas Besseres einfällt. „Du weißt nicht, wo du bist, hast weder Kleider noch andere Ressourcen… Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich dich nicht sofort wieder einfangen könnte?"

„Aber du willst etwas von mir", beharrt Lenwe auf einmal. „Also wirst du vorsichtig sein müssen."

Geistesgegenwärtig setze ich eine verärgerte Grimasse auf, als hätte er mit dieser Feststellung einen Vorteil errungen. Aus seiner Sicht ist diese Schlussfolgerung sogar sehr logisch. Warum sonst hätte ich ihn hier so lange einsperren sollen? Dass ich damit lediglich Ethin einen Gefallen getan habe, scheint ihm allerdings nicht in den Sinn zu kommen. Besagter Sklave nimmt unterdessen eine zunehmend bläuliche Gesichtsfarbe an, die ich gar nicht gerne sehe.

„Wenn er jetzt schon stirbt, wirst du kaum jemals etwas erreichen", bemerke ich bemüht milde bei diesem Anblick.

„Oh doch, dann habe ich wenigstens einen von euch das Leben gekostet! Er hätte sowieso schon vor langer Zeit sterben sollen."

Nach diesen Worten verdreht Lenwe mit einem wütenden Knurren ruckartig den bereits gebrochenen Arm und veranlasst damit selbst den, sonst sehr widerstandsfähigen Ethin, zu einem abgewürgten Schmerzensschrei. Zusammen mit dem Luftmangel führt diese Behandlung dazu, dass Ethin als nächstes die Augen verdreht und ohnmächtig wird. Lenwe, der dadurch auf einmal sein ganzes Gewicht zusätzlich zum eigenen tragen muss, flucht ärgerlich und wünscht ihn prompt zu den feurigsten Tiefen der neun Höllen, während er hastig seinen Griff um den nun schlaffen Körper erneuert.

Ich fluche ebenfalls. Leider kann ich nun nicht mehr auf Ethins Initiative zählen. Normalerweise verliert er nicht so schnell das Bewusstsein, denke ich mit plötzlicher, eigentlich ungerechter, Wut auf meinen Sklaven. So wird sich nie eine Gelegenheit bieten den vergifteten Wurfpfeil in meinem Ärmel einzusetzen! Wenn ich die Gewissheit hätte den Arm treffen zu können, den Lenwe nun um seine Mitte geschlungen hat, würde unser Gefangener schon längst schlafend am Boden liegen. Aber leider kann ich das nicht riskieren. Schon eine kleine Bewegung würde genügen und ich hätte meine letzte Waffe nutzlos verschwendet. Verdammt, wieso habe ich nicht mehr davon eingesteckt!? Mit meiner Arroganz habe ich möglicherweise Ethin das Leben gekostet. Ich glaube unserem Gefangenen nämlich durchaus, dass er ihn schließlich töten würde, wenn ich nicht auf seine Forderungen eingehe. Der Wunsch nach Rache ist immer ein guter Antrieb für irrationale Taten.

„Öffne die Tür!" verlangt Lenwe wieder. Sein befehlsgewohnter Ton lässt mich in instinktivem Trotz die Lippen zusammenpressen. Selbst nach all diesen Jahren hasse ich es, wenn man mir in dieser Weise etwas vorschreiben will. Ich muss mich nun allerdings fragen, was mir wichtiger ist. Meine Rache oder das Leben meines Sklaven.

Ich verachte mich selbst dafür, aber letztendlich ist es meine Angst vor der Einsamkeit, die mich nach einigen Augenblicken zögerlich doch zu dem Schlüssel greifen lässt. Ohne Elarn zu sein ist schmerzlich genug, aber dazu auch noch Ethin zu verlieren, der mich so versteht wie niemand anderes es jemals könnte, der jede meiner Schwächen kennt und mich braucht, so wie ich ihn brauche? Diese Vorstellung lässt eine Welle kalter Furcht in mir aufsteigen, der ich nichts entgegenzusetzen habe. Angesichts dieser Schwäche bin ich bereit, auch meine Rache an Lenwe aufzugeben, für die ich bereits ein Jahr meines Lebens geopfert habe.

Der Soulbreaker schweigt als ich das Schloss öffne, doch der Triumph in seinen Augen ist unverkennbar, während in den meinen nur hilfloser Hass steht. Er soll nur nicht glauben ich würde ihn nicht verfolgen! Wir werden ja sehen wie weit er kommt.

„Entferne den Bolzen aus der Armbrust", fordert Lenwe und stößt mit einem Fuß die Tür seiner Zelle auf, vorsichtig darauf bedacht Ethin immer zwischen uns zu halten. So sehr ich auch danach suche, ich sehe keine Gelegenheit ihn anzugreifen.

„Schieb alles an die Wand!" Sein Kopf nickt knapp in die Richtung, der am weitesten entfernten Mauer. Auch diesmal tue ich was er verlangt. Die deutlichen Anzeichen der unterdrückten Erschöpfung, die Lenwe zeigt, lassen mich trotz der ungünstigen Situation herablassend lächeln. Wie lange will er auf einer Flucht durchhalten in diesem Zustand?

Leider entspricht der blonde Elf wieder einmal nicht meinen Erwartungen, denn statt den Weg die Treppe hinauf anzutreten und zu fliehen wie ich es angenommen hatte, lässt er als nächstes seine Geisel achtlos zu Boden gleiten und springt mir mit einem bösartigen Grinsen entgegen. In meiner Überraschung reagiere ich instinktiv und vollführe eine Geste, die ihn unter normalen Umständen etliche Fuß weit zurück geschleudert hätte. Zu meinem Unglück bleibt der Zauber hier unten natürlich ohne Wirkung. Ich hätte den Wurfpfeil benutzen sollen, denke ich schwach als ich gleich darauf meinen Fehler bemerke.

Noch während ich entsetzt realisiere, dass ich gerade meine einzige Möglichkeit zur Verteidigung vertan habe stoßen wir hart aufeinander. Ich pralle heftig mit dem Hinterkopf an die Wand und sehe für einen Moment nur noch flirrende Lichter. Wie ich auch hat Lenwe natürlich sehr genau erkannt, dass eine Flucht in seinem Zustand beinahe aussichtslos wäre. Mit diesem Überraschungsangriff hat er es allerdings gar nicht mehr nötig zu fliehen. Diese Überlegungen waschen diffus durch mein Hirn während ich darum kämpfe nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Ich gewinne den Kampf, doch es kostet mich wertvolle Zeit, in der mein Gegner es schafft mir die Robe von den Schultern zu zerren und womit er meine Bewegungsfreiheit so weit einschränkt, dass ich praktisch hilflos werde. Den Wurfpfeil kann ich nun auch nicht mehr erreichen.

Ein weiteres Mal wirft sich, der um einiges größere Elf, mit voller Kraft gegen mich und die fatale Kollision von Schädel und Stein findet erneut statt, während mir gleichzeitig alle Luft aus der Lunge gepresst wird. Diesmal senkt sich wirklich für kurze Zeit tiefe Schwärze über mein Bewusstsein. Es dauert jedoch nur Sekunden und noch während ich verzweifelt versuche, durch das laute Rauschen in meinen Ohren irgendetwas wahrzunehmen, merke ich wie meine Beine langsam nachgeben und ich beginne an der Wand hinab zu gleiten.

Der warme Regen, der mir gleich darauf ins Gesicht sprüht verwirrt mich. Sind wir nicht im Haus? Irritiert blinzle ich als er mir in die Augen rinnt. Ein schweres Gewicht scheint auf einmal auf meinen Beinen zu lasten und ich strample ein wenig, in dem automatischen Versuch es los zu werden, habe aber keinen Erfolg. Erst als auch noch jemand in meinem Gesicht herumwischt fällt mir ein zu protestieren gegen diese Zustände. Leider kann ich immer noch nicht wirklich etwas hören und kaum etwas erkennen. Meine Augen brennen und meine Gedanken wirbeln wild umher. Sie lassen sich nicht in eine ordentliche Reihenfolge bringen und machen einfach keinen Sinn. Ich versuche den Kopf zu schütteln um ihn vielleicht zu klären, aber dadurch scheint alles nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Daraufhin entscheide ich gezwungenermaßen still zu sitzen und zu warten. Erst nach und nach wird mir bewusst dass jemand zu mir spricht.

„Herr?!"

Ethin?

„Herr bitte sagt etwas… Herr!"

Er klingt eindeutig panisch, was in mir ein leises, merkwürdig gedämpftes Gefühl der Sorge auslöst. Es braucht eine Menge um Ethin aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Sollte ich nicht etwas tun? Erneut zwinkere ich und versuche das Brennen meiner Augen zu lindern. Wieso kann ich meine Arme nicht bewegen?

„Herr könnt ihr mich verstehen?"

Jemand wischt vorsichtig mit einem Lappen über meine Augen. Viel besser. Jetzt kann ich wieder etwas sehen. Auch wenn es nur Schemen sind.

„Ethin?" krächze ich unsicher. Ich nehme an, dass er es ist. Lenwe würde mich kaum so sanft behandeln. Lenwe! Irgendetwas ist mit ihm… aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Waren wir nicht beide in der Zelle? Der Gedanke entschlüpft mir wieder, bevor ich ihn richtig greifen kann.

„Herr!!" Die Erleichterung in Ethins Stimme ist beinahe greifbar. „Wartet, ich hole Euch einen Heiltrank", versichert er nachdrücklich. Wahrscheinlich rennt er gleich darauf los um genau dies zu tun, aber ich kann immer noch nicht richtig hören und jetzt wo er nicht mehr so panisch klingt beruhige ich mich ebenfalls wieder. Die Gefahr muss wohl vorüber sein, entscheide ich vage und schließe zunächst erschöpft die Augen.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauert bis Ethin wieder zurückkommt, denn ich verbringe die Zeit in einem dichten Nebel, während ich erfolglos versuche meine widerspenstigen Gedanken zu bändigen.

„Hier, trinkt das, Herr."

Mit der unglaublich sauer schmeckenden Flüssigkeit, die ich daraufhin schlucke, kommt auch langsam etwas mehr Klarheit über mich. Verwirrt betrachte ich einige Augenblicke Lenwes Leiche, die immer noch über meinen blutgetränkten Beinen liegt. Fragend blicke ich zu Ethin.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr", versichert er daraufhin eindringlich, aber wenig hilfreich.

„Leid?" frage ich erstaunt nach. Ich bin immer noch nicht ganz bei mir und kann sein Verhalten zunächst nicht nachvollziehen. „Du hast ihn getötet?" erkundige ich mich um sicher zu gehen. Eine reichlich dumme Frage, aber ich bin gerade wirklich nicht in Höchstform. Er muss seine Ohnmacht nur vorgespielt haben. Schlauer Ethin.

„Ja, Herr."

Freude und Reue sind eine seltsame Mischung, aber mein Sklave schafft es in diesen zwei Worten gleich beides auszudrücken. Ich starre ihn weiter an. Ein Arm hängt leblos an seiner Seite und die zahlreichen Kratzer und Prellungen geben ihm einen reichlich zerschlagenen Anblick, aber im Moment scheint er noch fähig die Schmerzen zu verdrängen.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholt er, offensichtlich besorgt um etwas das ich immer noch nicht ganz ergründen kann. Erst sein nächster Satz bringt mir endlich Klarheit. „Ich habe das ganze Blut verschwendet, Herr."

Einen Moment kann ich Ethin nur weiter ausdruckslos anstarren. Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft wie sein Gehirn funktioniert. Oder steht er einfach nur unter Schock?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ethin", beruhige ich ihn und unterdrücke dabei ein leicht hysterisches Lachen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Nach dieser Absolution entspannt er sich augenblicklich. Wo er das Messer versteckt hatte frage ich ihn gar nicht erst. Ich bin im Augenblick einfach nur froh, dass er es hatte. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie nah wir daran waren einem hungerschwachen, nackten Gefangenen zu unterliegen, schaudert es mich unwillkürlich. Trotz all der Erfahrung, die ich bisher sammeln konnte, wird mir gerade klar, dass ich noch einiges zu lernen habe. In Augenblicken wie diesen fehlt mir Elarn besonders. Im Gegensatz zu mir, scheint er immer zu wissen, was als nächstes zu tun ist. Aber es ist nun mal nicht zu ändern, halte ich mir hart vor. Von jetzt ab muss ich selbst zurechtkommen. Entschlossen schiebe ich die schwere Leiche von meinen Knien.

„Komm, lass uns nach oben gehen, damit ich deinen Arm heilen kann", fordere ich Ethin auf und kämpfe mich auf die Beine.

Ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen, was wir beide für ein lächerliches Bild abgeben müssen, als wir uns die schmale Treppe hinaufquälen, zerschlagen und schwankend wie zwei Verlierer einer Wirtshausprügelei. Ein selbstironisches Grinsen bemächtigt sich meiner Lippen. Wenigstens weiß ich in diesem Fall, was zu tun ist, und schon bald sieht man weder Ethin noch mir an, dass wir einen Kampf hinter uns haben.

Erschöpft, aber gesund sitze ich in einem Sessel, die dampfende Tasse Tee in meiner Hand so ruhig, dass es mich fast selbst erstaunt. Ethin hockt an meine Beine gelehnt auf dem weichen Teppich. Normalerweise ist er weniger anschmiegsam. Wie es scheint haben die heutigen Vorkommnisse ihn auch erschüttert. Elarn wäre so etwas nicht passiert. Unwillig presse ich bei diesem Gedanken die Lippen zusammen.

„Warum ist er gegangen?" platzt es unvermittelt und geradezu lächerlich vorwurfsvoll aus mir heraus. Normalerweise behalte ich solche nutzlosen Fragen für mich, denn natürlich weiß ich, dass Ethin auch keine Antwort darauf hat, aber diese eine Frage, die mir mehr im Kopf herum spukt als alle anderen, lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe und ich bekomme langsam das Gefühl**,** ich würde platzen**,** wenn ich sie nicht ausspreche. Wieso kann ich nicht einfach an etwas anderes denken? Bisher konnte ich mich bei solchen Gelegenheiten durch Arbeit ablenken. Doch nun haben wir Lenwes Schicksal besiegelt, wenn auch nicht ganz wie es ursprünglich beabsichtigt war; Lord Akhreal hat mich noch nicht zu sich befohlen und es gibt einfach nichts mehr zu planen oder vorzubereiten.

„Fragt ihn**, **Herr", schlägt Ethin daraufhin mit typischer Unverfrorenheit vor. Ich werfe ihm einen ungnädigen Blick zu, sehe aber gleichzeitig ein, dass er möglicherweise sogar Recht hat. Zumindest theoretisch. Schließlich ist der Drow nicht mehr hier und hat noch dazu alles mitgenommen**,** was mich dazu befähigen würde ihn zu finden.

Wenn ich nur wüsste**, **wohin Elarn verschwunden ist! Andererseits, überlege ich plötzlich, habe ich sogar Lenwe und seine gut verborgene Vergangenheit gemeistert. Wieso sollte ich also meinen kapriziösen Meister und Partner nicht auch irgendwie finden können? Die Idee ist so nahe liegend und einfach, dass es mich jetzt erstaunt nicht früher daran gedacht zu haben. Aber nachdem ich nun monatelang mein Bestes getan habe**,** jedes Mal möglichst schnell alle Erinnerungen an ihn und die letzten Jahrzehnte zu verdrängen, sollte mich das wahrscheinlich nicht überraschen. Ich habe mich verhalten wie ein emotionaler Dummkopf und meine Gefühle über alle Logik triumphieren lassen. Damit hat es nun ein Ende, beschließe ich plötzlich.

Ich werde Elarn finden. Und wenn ich ihm dann gegenüber stehe, sollte er besser eine verdammt gute Erklärung parat haben!


	2. Alternatives Ende!

So, falls jemand nicht auf die Kapitelüberschrift geachtet hat:

Dies ist nicht wirklich ein nachfolgendes Kapitel, sondern ein **ALTERNATIVES ENDE!  
**  
Ich denke nicht, dass eine nachfolgende Geschichte auf diesem Ende beruhen wird, weil es mich eigentlich viel zu sehr an die Ursprünge von Blickwinkel erinnert, aber da ich mich gerade ein wenig destruktiv fühlte und von meinem Diplom frustriert war, hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis Leid unter meinen Charakteren zu verbreiten. Und nachdem ich schon so viel Zeit darauf verwendet hatte, dachte ich ich stell es denen zur Verfügung die es vielleicht trotzdem interessiert :)

* * *

**Warnung**: Character death!, Gewalt

* * *

Erstmal selber Anfang, dann folgt das hier:

…

Ein weiteres Mal wirft sich, der um einiges größere Elf, mit voller Kraft gegen mich und die fatale Kollision von Schädel und Stein findet erneut statt, während mir gleichzeitig alle Luft aus der Lunge gepresst wird. Diesmal senkt sich wirklich für kurze Zeit tiefe Schwärze über mein Bewusstsein. Es dauert jedoch nur Sekunden und noch während ich verzweifelt versuche, durch das laute Rauschen in meinen Ohren irgendetwas wahrzunehmen, merke ich wie meine Beine langsam nachgeben und ich beginne an der Wand hinab zu gleiten.

Was ich danach noch an Gegenwehr zustande bringe gleicht zu meiner Schande mehr einem hilflosen Zappeln als irgendeiner Art von koordiniertem Widerstand. Es hilft auch nicht gegen die unsanften Hände, die mich mit rücksichtloser Gründlichkeit durchsuchen. Das anhaltende Dröhnen in meinem Kopf verhindert jegliche Art von organisierten Gedanken oder Bewegungen. So ist mir zwar auf eine distanzierte Weise klar, dass es nicht zu meinem Vorteil ist was gerade geschieht, aber ich schaffe es nicht etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Weder dagegen, dass Lenwe mich als nächstes ruppig von meinen Kleidern befreit, noch dagegen, dass er mich danach in meine eigene Zelle schleift.

Das Geräusch, mit die Zellentür hinter mir zuschlägt, hallt mir noch lange wie ein riesiger Gong in den Ohren. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen versuche ich mich zusammen zu rollen und der langsam aufsteigenden Übelkeit Herr zu werden. Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, das ich schon bald aufgeben muss. Einzig der stechende Kopfschmerz, der mein folgendes Würgen begleitet, verhindert, dass ich dabei ohnmächtig werde und an meinem eigenen Erbrochenen ersticke. Oder vielleicht hätte Lenwe in diesem Fall auch eingegriffen. Ich kann mich später nicht erinnern, ob er dabei anwesend war, denn sobald mein Magen endlich leer ist gebe ich schließlich der Dunkelheit nach. Mit der grausamen Gewissheit verloren zu haben, versinke ich in Bewusstlosigkeit.

Mein abruptes Erwachen wird begleitet von einem Schwall kalten Wassers. Vielleicht eine kleine Rache Lenwes, vielleicht aber auch einfach nur zweckmäßig. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Die unbewegte Fassade des Elfen vor mir lässt keine Schlüsse auf seine Stimmung zu. Mein Kopf schmerzt immer noch höllisch und ich friere erbärmlich, aber das ist wohl nicht zu ändern. Nachdem ich mir hustend das Wasser aus den Augen gewischt habe verlege ich mich daher aufs Warten. Was immer seine Pläne sind, früher oder später werde ich es sowieso erfahren. Ob ich will oder nicht.

Die bereits wieder geladene Armbrust in Lenwes Händen ist allerdings ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen. Ein eisiges Gefühl der Vorahnung legt sich über mich, als ich seinem Blick folge. Dort am Boden liegt noch immer Ethin. Der kleine Wurfpfeil mit dem Schlafgift steckt noch in seinem Arm. Nur mit äußerster Beherrschung schaffe ich es bei diesem Anblick meine Angst zu verbergen. Obwohl ich genau weiß dass es bereits zu spät ist. Ich muss das unheimliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gar nicht sehen, um zu wissen was Lenwe beabsichtigt. Eigentlich sollte er lächerlich aussehen, so ausgehungert, zerkratzt und in meine Kleider gehüllt, die ihm um einiges zu klein sind, aber im Moment ist mir absolut nicht nach Lachen zumute.

„Was würdest du dafür tun?" fragt er mich und zielt sorgfältig. „Wie viel wäre dir sein schneller Tod wert?"

Ich weigere mich meine Augen zu schließen, auch wenn ich in diesem Moment nichts lieber tun würde. Ich habe mit dem Feuer gespielt und mich verbrannt. Jetzt muss ich die Folgen tragen.

„Was verlangt Ihr?" will ich tonlos wissen, auch wenn ich bereits ahne, dass es egal ist, was ich von jetzt an sage. Das Ende wird immer das gleiche bleiben. Sein klirrendes Lachen bestätigt mich fast sofort.

„Auf einmal so respektvoll?" höhnt Lenwe kalt. Er lächelt noch immer dieses schreckliche leblose Lächeln. Dann holt er auf einmal eine Liste hervor. Meine Augen weiten sich in plötzlichem verräterischen Wiedererkennen. Ich habe sie selbst geschrieben. Aus dem Gedächtnis.

„Was für ein Rezept soll das sein?"

„Es ist ein Trank."

Diesmal ist es an mir unheimlich zu lächeln, auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich bald dafür bezahlen werde. Es wäre trotz allem ein gutes und passendes Ende gewesen für ihn.

„Mit Blut!" zischt er mir entgegen und nun scheint doch eine Emotion durch seine glatte Fassade. Pure, weißglühende Wut. Fühlt er sich beleidigt durch den beabsichtigten Zweck seines Todes? Er muss schließlich gesehen haben dass bereits alles vorbereitet ist.

„Frisches Blut", pflichte ich ihm grinsend, in einem ungesunden Anfall von Lebensmüdigkeit bei. Für einen Augenblick erwarte ich als nächstes den Bolzen der Armbrust in meinem Körper zu spüren, aber dann hat Lenwe sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wie lange du noch darüber grinsen kannst", versetzt er eisig und drückt ab. Mit einem leisen, aber dumpf schmatzenden Geräusch senkt sich der Bolzen tief in Ethins Bauch. Emphatisch beiße ich die Zähne zusammen und merke erst nach einer Sekunde, dass ich meine Hand auf die gleiche Stelle an meinem eigenen Körper presse, als könnte ich dadurch noch etwas ausrichten. Vorerst steht Ethin noch unter dem Einfluss des Schlafgiftes und scheint nichts davon zu merken was ihm gerade angetan wurde, aber schon bald wird er aufwachen und dann schreckliche Schmerzen haben. Und ich werde ihm beim sterben zusehen müssen. Diesmal kann ich das Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, welches mich bei dieser Vorstellung durchläuft. Bei jedem anderen wäre es mir egal gewesen, aber Ethin…

Nun hat Lenwe also erreicht, was er schon seit fast zwei Jahrhunderten wollte. Ich hasse ihn so sehr in diesem Augenblick, dass ich ihm mit der bloßen Hand das Herz herausreißen will. Das Gefühl ist so überwältigend, es ist beinahe zu viel für meinen Körper, als würde meine schmale Form nicht reichen um es zu bändigen. Wir starren uns an und ich kann sehen, wie sehr Lenwe es genießt, wie er es geradezu in sich aufsaugt. Es scheint ihn auf absurde Weise zu stärken. Fast wie Blut bei einem Vampir.

Dann wendet er sich ab und beugt sich über Ethins reglosen Körper. Mit rücksichtslosen, rupfenden Bewegungen entfernt er sowohl den Wurfpfeil als auch den Bolzen. Natürlich. Keine Waffen in der Nähe von Gefangenen. In einer spöttischen Geste des Grußes tippt er sich schließlich an die Stirn und steigt zufrieden wieder die Treppe hinauf.

Ich kann nur warten und mir vorstellen, wie Lenwe im Haus herumstreift, Schubladen durchsucht und in meinen persönlichen Besitztümern herumwühlt. Die schwache Hoffnung, er könnte sich in einer der vielen Fallen verfangen gebe ich schon bald auf. Er hat alle Zeit der Welt um sie eine nach der anderen geduldig zu umgehen.

Zwischen besorgt prüfenden Blicken zu dem immer noch stillen Ethin, stelle ich mir vor wie Lenwe schließlich zu dem Schrank mit der Peitsche und den anderen Spielzeugen kommt. Der Gedanke, er könnte sie an mir benutzen wollen, erfüllt mich mit spontaner Abscheu. Aber für wie lange? Was wird er wohl tun wenn er schließlich meine große Schwäche entdeckt. Die Dunkelheit und Leere, die an meiner Seele nagen und stetig nach Nahrung verlangen. Früher oder später werde ich sogar seine Nähe erflehen, denn nur die intime Berührung kann meine Dunkelheit zufrieden stellen. Wenn er nur lange genug wartet kann er praktisch alles von mir verlangen und ich werde es mit Eifer tun, das weiß ich aus bitterer Erfahrung. Wie lange werde ich es schaffen meine Bedürfnisse zu verbergen? Wie lange kann ich ihn wohl täuschen?

Ich kann nur hoffen Lenwe ein überzeugendes Schauspiel zu liefern. Solange ich nicht genau weiß, was er überhaupt vorhat, wird das allerdings schwierig. Zum ersten Mal seit ich in der Zelle erwacht bin, fühle ich wirkliche Furcht vor der Zukunft in mir aufsteigen. Die Möglichkeit, dass er mich vielleicht überhaupt nicht berühren wollen wird, erscheint mir auf einmal fast genau so schrecklich wie ihr Gegenteil.

Ein erstes leises Stöhnen bricht nach einer Weile durch mein dunkles Brüten über die Zukunft. Ich habe ihm zwar bereits viele Male ebenso große Schmerzen zugefügt, aber gerade in diesem Moment würde ich Ethin liebend gerne ersparen, was ihn nun erwartet. Dieser ungewöhnliche Anfall von Mitleid wäre amüsant, wenn ich mich nicht gleichzeitig so sehr über meine eigene Machtlosigkeit ärgern würde.

„Ahh es tut mir leid, Herr", murmelt Ethin gerade, obwohl er nur halb bei Bewusstsein ist. Es ist ein Satz, den er in seinem Leben schon unzählige Male gesagt haben muss. Ich beobachte wie die Hand seines gesunden Armes zuckt. Schon jetzt breitet sich ein großer dunkelroter Fleck feucht über seine knappe Tunika aus, wo Lenwe zuvor den Bolzen entfernt hat. Ich erschauere, sowohl wegen der Kälte, als auch aufgrund unheilvoller Erwartung. Wie viel würde ich nicht geben um die nächsten Stunden nicht erleben zu müssen.

„Lieg still, Ethin", befehle ich ihm und hoffe, er versteht mich. Nach einem weiteren kläglichen Ächzen macht er zumindest keine Anstalten mehr sich bewegen zu wollen. Doch sein beinahe hechelnder Atem bekommt einen zunehmend winselnden Beiklang. Ich warte noch eine Weile um sicherzugehen, dass Ethin wach genug ist und mich verstehen wird, denn ich muss ihm die ganze Tragweite unserer Situation klar machen.

„Wir haben verloren, Ethin", falle ich mit der Tür ins Haus. Und es war unserer eigener Fehler, aber das sage ich nicht laut. Mein Sklave hebt den Kopf um sich nach mir umzusehen, lässt ihn aber gleich darauf mit einem schmerzlichen Laut wieder zu Boden sinken.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr", keucht er schwach und ich unterdrücke den Drang meine Augen zu rollen.

„Es gibt nicht mehr viel, was ich für dich tun kann", erkläre ich so nüchtern wie möglich. Ich zwinge mich die Worte auszusprechen, auch wenn ich sie nicht wahrhaben will. Und selbst für dieses wenige, das mir noch zu tun bleibt, werde ich einen hohen Preis zu zahlen haben, aber auch das spreche ich nicht aus. „Es ist deine Entscheidung", sage ich, bereits wissend was er wählen wird.

In den nächsten, schrecklich langen Minuten schweige ich, während Ethin mit qualvoller Langsamkeit auf die Gitterstäbe zu kriecht, die uns trennen. Wie immer zu stur um in dieser Situation zu schreien hat er sich schnell die Lippen zerbissen vor Anstrengung, aber was macht jetzt noch eine Wunde mehr oder weniger?

Trotzdem bin ich vorsichtig als ich ihm schließlich helfe sich aufzusetzen. Meine Sanftheit bringt mir ein blutiges Lächeln voller Ironie ein, das ich nur mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken erwidern kann. Wir kennen uns gut genug, dass wir nicht darüber reden müssen.

Meine schlanken Arme passen erstaunlich gut durch die Gitterstäbe. Ein kalter Kontrast zu dem warmen Rücken, der sich mir entgegen lehnt. Immer noch sanft schlinge ich langsam einen Arm um Ethins Nacken. Der andere legt sich um seinen Kopf, bis meine Finger sich in sein blondes, schweißverklebtes Haar graben. Er ist erstaunlich entspannt, trotz der Schmerzen die in seinem Körper toben müssen.

„Du bist sicher?"

Ich muss fragen. Sonst werde ich es nicht über mich bringen. Denn danach werde ich ganz allein sein.

„Ich bin sicher."

Ein ungesundes Gurgeln liegt in seiner Stimme, aber gleichzeitig klingt er erleichtert. Wie sehr muss er Lenwe hassen.

„Danke, Evoe", flüstert er als ich trotzdem zögere. „Es tut mir leid."

Leid, dass er mich alleine lässt? Leid, dass er sich hat überwältigen lassen? Leid, dass wir nicht zu mehr fähig waren als diesem verdrehten, jäh abgebrochenen Leben? Ich frage nicht nach.

„Mir auch", flüstere ich stattdessen in sein Haar und lege dann all meine verbliebene Kraft in die folgende Bewegung, als ich mit einem heftigen Ruck seinen Kopf verdrehe bis sein Rückrat bricht.

Danach wische ich mir hastig meine Tränen aus den Augen und bete, dass Lenwe nicht gerade jetzt herunter kommen wird. Für einige Zeit sitze ich nur still da und versuche krampfhaft der plötzlich in mir aufwallenden Panik Herr zu werden. Es ist wieder wie zu jenen lange vergangenen Tagen des jähen Endes meiner Kindheit. Nachdem die Drow meinen Clan abgeschlachtet hatten war ich in derselben Situation. Hilflos einem unberechenbaren Schicksal ausgeliefert. Aber diesmal bin ich nicht unerfahren, halte ich mir streng vor und hoffe dabei schwach, dass mein Herz bald wieder mit einer normalen Geschwindigkeit schlagen wird. Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis es so weit ist.

Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit beginne ich schließlich Ethin die blutige Tunika auszuziehen. Es scheint, mein Pragmatismus muss mir jetzt über das Schlimmste hinweg helfen, denn ich kann mir gerade den Luxus von verletzten Gefühlen nicht im Geringsten leisten. Nachdem ich endlich das Kleidungsstück von dem widerspenstig schlaffen Körper gezerrt habe, beginne ich damit mich abzuwischen. Blut ist mir eindeutig lieber als Erbrochenes. Zumindest solange es nicht mein eigenes ist.

Dann ziehe ich mich an eine Wand zurück und warte frierend auf Lenwes Rückkehr. Ich versuche anfangs noch mich nicht zu schämen für mein Versagen, aber je länger ich hier hocke und vor mich hin grüble, desto stärker wird das Gefühl. Wie ein dummer Anfänger habe ich mich überrumpeln lassen. Nach einer Weile ist die Wut auf mich selber fast so groß wie die auf Lenwe. Irgendwann schlafe ich trotzdem ein und dieser Zustand muss sogar ein paar Stunden angehalten haben, denn diesmal erwache ich von allein. Falls der blonde Elf in der Zwischenzeit hier war, habe ich ihn nicht bemerkt. Meine Kopfschmerzen sind erträglicher geworden und gleichen mittlerweile mehr einem sachten Pochen als dem heftigen Stechen von zuvor. Nur die Kälte lässt mich nach wie vor zittern ohne meine Kleider.

Offenbar hat Lenwe es nicht eilig. Ich kann zwar nicht genau sagen wie lange ich bereits hier warte, aber nach meinem zunehmenden Durst und dem vollständig starren Zustand von Ethins Leiche zu urteilen, müssen es bereits etwas über vierzehn Stunden sein. Selbst ohne mein Mitwirken wäre mein Sklave inzwischen schon lange tot gewesen. Vielleicht soll mich der Anblick zermürben, aber nachdem ich meine Gedanken mit Gewalt von möglichen Zukunftsszenarien abgewendet habe beginne ich tatsächlich mich zu langweilen.

Immerhin muss ich mir, jetzt wo Ethin tot ist, nur noch um mein eigenes Wohl Sorgen machen. An diesem angenehm nüchternen und kaltherzigen Grundsatz gibt es nichts zu rütteln und in gewisser Weise tröstet mich der Gedanke in seinem egoistischen Optimismus, auch wenn mich die Einsamkeit bereits jetzt belastet.

Oo

Irgendwann, ich habe mittlerweile kein sicheres Zeitgefühl mehr, höre ich wie jemand die Treppe hinunter kommt. Lenwe gibt sich keine Mühe leise zu sein. Wieso auch? Der unangenehme Geruch nach Erbrochenem und Exkrementen, an den ich mich mittlerweile zwangsläufig gewöhnt habe, macht ihm entweder nichts aus oder er verbirgt es gut.

Die Mischung aus Abwehr und Erleichterung die ich fühle ist wahrscheinlich typisch, aber glücklicher macht mich dieses Wissen auch nicht. Das zermürbende Warten ist zwar nun vorbei, aber ich weiß, dass ich hassen werde was mir bevorsteht.

Alles in mir rebelliert als ich sehe wie der groß gewachsene Elf mit einem gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck und zwei dampfenden Bechern vor dem Gitter zum stehen kommt. Tee? In meinem eigenen Becher? Soll das etwa ein gemütliches Beisammensein werden? Am liebsten würde ich ihm sagen er soll sich zu den neun Höllen scheren.

Aber durstig bin ich auch und der frische Geruch von Kräutern, der verlockend aus den Bechern aufsteigt macht mir dies nur noch mehr bewusst. Stumm warte ich ab, was Lenwe nun tun wird. Es scheint er hat die Zeit gut genutzt. Während ich hier zum Nichtstun verdammt war, hat er sich passende Gewänder besorgt und seine Gesundheit wieder hergestellt. Die zahlreichen kleinen Wunden und Spuren des Hungers sind verschwunden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Dieser Anblick macht mir den Klumpen an meinem Hinterkopf nur noch mehr bewusst, wo getrocknetes Blut meine Haare zu einer festen Masse zusammengeklebt hat.

Lenwes äußerliche Gelassenheit macht mich sofort misstrauisch, denn ich kann nicht genau sagen was sich dahinter verbirgt. Ich hoffe nur, er wird nicht unverhofft explodieren. Zunächst platziert er jedoch nur den Tee nah am Gitter und tritt dann zurück. Den Blick die ganze Zeit vorsichtig auf ihn gerichtet nehme ich den hölzernen Becher an mich, trinke jedoch nichts. In meinem Arbeitsraum stehen unzählige Drogen, alle fein säuberlich beschriftet, zu denen er in den letzten Stunden freien Zugang hatte. Dennoch bin ich dankbar für die Wärme, die von der warmen Flüssigkeit langsam in meine kalten Finger übergeht.

„Du fragst dich, was ich jetzt mit dir vorhabe."

Es ist eine Feststellung des Offensichtlichen, die ich nicht mit einer Erwiderung würdige.

„Gestern hätte ich noch ohne zu zögern gesagt ich will dir einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod bereiten", erklärt Lenwe nun unnötigerweise. Ich starre finster vor mich hin. Als ob mich das überrascht! An sein heftiges Temperament erinnere ich mich noch sehr gut. „Aber inzwischen hatte ich mehr Zeit zum nachdenken."

Auf sein folgendes Schweigen reagiere ich nur mit einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Wenn er warten will bis ich nachfrage, kann er hier noch lange stehen. Nachdem er so viel Zeit hatte um sich durch meine persönlichen Dinge zu wühlen müsste ihm eigentlich klar sein, dass er kein Kind mehr vor sich hat, das er so einfach einschüchtern kann.

„Du hast mich überrascht", gibt Lenwe nach einer Weile plötzlich unerwartet zu. „Wärest du nicht so unerfahren und nachgiebig gegenüber Ethinayrens Wünschen gewesen, hättest du in dieser Angelegenheit durchaus die Oberhand behalten können. Es hat schon lange niemand mehr geschafft mich so zu überlisten."

Leider treffen seine Aussagen genau den Nerv der Dinge. Es sind genau diese Tatsachen, die mich während meines Wartens hier beinahe verrückt gemacht haben. So sehr ich es verleugnen will, es war meine eigene Dummheit, die mich in diese Situation gebracht hat. Natürlich wusste ich bereits vorher, dass es ein Risiko war Ethin seinen Willen zu lassen. Ich hatte nur nicht mit meiner eigenen Schwäche gerechnet, damit dass ich ihn so sehr brauchen würde, dass ich sogar auf Lenwes Forderungen eingehe. Unwillig ihm laut zuzustimmen schweige ich stur weiter.

„Du bist noch nicht sehr lange auf dich selbst gestellt, nicht wahr, Evoe?"

Die arrogante, beinahe schon süffisante Frage lässt mich wütend die Finger um den Becher krampfen. Ist es so offensichtlich? Natürlich war es meistens Elarn, der sich stets sicher war, was als nächstes zu tun wäre, aber eigentlich hatte ich bisher eine höhere Meinung von mir selbst. Dass es nach all dieser Zeit doch so leicht ist, meine Selbstachtung ins Wanken zu bringen, versetzt mir einen kleinen Schock. Erst im Nachhinein wird mir klar, wie viel meiner Selbstsicherheit auf Elarns Bestätigung beruht haben muss. Und jetzt wo er weg ist, meiner Gegenwart scheinbar überdrüssig geworden, hat er mir auch diese Basis genommen.

In meinem Schreck über diese plötzliche Erkenntnis meiner Verletzlichkeit versuche ich so schnell wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ihr wollt mich also nicht mehr töten?" frage ich Lenwe mit vorgespielter Ruhe und so viel scheinbarem Desinteresse wie ich aufbringen kann. Er lächelt herablassend und ich habe das beunruhigende Gefühl, dass er weiß was mir gerade durch den Kopf geht.

„Nun ja…", sein anhaltendes Lächeln bekommt etwas widerlich gönnerhaftes, „das hängt hauptsächlich von dir ab, Evoe. Aus Respekt vor deiner Leistung bin ich diesmal bereit, dir die Möglichkeit einer Entscheidung zu geben. Einerseits würde ich es natürlich genießen zu sehen, wie du hier unten in deinem eigenen Gefängnis langsam dahinsiechst, aber andererseits hast du auch etliche nützliche Fähigkeiten bewiesen und es würde mich schmerzen solches Potential zu verschwenden."

Nach dieser kleiner Ansprache zieht er etwas aus seiner Tasche, bei dessen Anblick mir schier der Atem stockt vor Abscheu. Ein Halsband! Ich kann deutlich spüren, wie sich meine Nackenhaare aufstellen als ich in gedankenloser, instinktiver Abwehr abrupt den Blick abwende.

Zu meiner großen Scham zucke ich wirklich zusammen, als Lenwe das schmale silberne Halsband mit einer knappen Bewegung des Handgelenks, durch die Gitter hindurch in meine Zelle wirft. Es landet klirrend neben meinen Füßen und mich überkommt der irrationale Drang zurückzuweichen. Natürlich weiß ich, dass ein bloßer Gegenstand mir nichts anhaben kann, aber die Erinnerungen, die ich damit verbinde, lassen mich selbst heute noch schaudern.

„Es liegt ganz bei dir, Evoe." Schmeichelnde Worte voller Spott, die unbarmherzig durch den Schleier meiner Abscheu dringen. „Entweder du entscheidest dich dafür in dieser Zelle zu bleiben bis du stirbst oder du legst es an und gibst dein Leben in meine Hände."

Ich weiß bereits, was du tun wirst, scheinen seine Augen dabei zu sagen. Du bist ein Überlebender. Der Wille weiter zu leben, und seien die Bedingungen auch noch so schlecht, wird immer über deinen Stolz triumphieren!

„Natürlich steht dir im letzteren Fall als erstes die Konsequenz für deine Selbstlosigkeit bevor", eröffnet Lenwe mir mit erwartungsvollem Sadismus und tippt dabei mit einem Fuß vielsagend Ethins Leiche an, deren Todesursache aufgrund des bizarr verdrehten Halses bereits auf hundert Fuß Entfernung zu erkennen ist. Es ist zwar nichts anderes als ich erwartet, hatte, das lässt mich aber diese Aussicht nicht einfacher akzeptieren.

„Ihr seid wirklich ungemein großzügig!" zische ich hasserfüllt, frage mich dabei aber bereits jetzt, wie lange ich wohl brauchen werde, um meinen Stolz zu überwinden und mich in das Unvermeidliche zu fügen. Spätestens wenn die Leere mich dazu zwingt werde ich es tun. Wie ein Fisch zapple ich an seiner Angel. Gefangen, auch wenn ich es noch nicht wahrhaben will. So erbärmlich! Eigentlich hätte ich es verdient zu sterben. Vielleicht war es ja das, was Elarn veranlasst hat zu gehen. Vielleicht hat er endlich genug gehabt von meiner Abhängigkeit. Warum sollte ich überhaupt noch dagegen ankämpfen, wenn er, der mich so gut kennt, es aufgegeben hat? Und trotzdem will ich überleben. Egal ob ich es wert bin oder nicht.

In einem plötzlichen Anfall von unreflektiertem Selbsthass, beobachte ich mit kranker Faszination, wie sich meine Finger auf einmal doch entschieden um den schmalen Silberreif schließen. Wieso sollte ich Lenwe die Genugtuung geben noch tagelang hier unten zu leiden, wenn ich selber genau weiß, dass ich letztendlich doch nachgeben werde? Natürlich könnte es auch sein dass er nur mit mir spielt und mich trotzdem töten wird, aber diesen Gedanken verdränge ich genauso wie meine Gefühle des Abscheus als ich mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Zeichen meiner Niederlage um meinen eigenen Hals lege.

Lenwe scheint tatsächlich einen Augenblick lang überrascht von dieser raschen Entscheidung. Aber er fängt sich schnell wieder.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass dein Leben damit an meines gebunden ist, du also jetzt sterben wirst sobald ich es tue?"

„Nein, wirklich? Und ich dachte es sei ein Verlobungsgeschenk."

Als ob ich etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Meine pampige Antwort erwidert er mit einem scharfen Blick und grollt dann gefährlich: „Ich denke, du brauchst dringend eine Lektion in passenden Umgangsformen."

Damit wirft er den Schlüssel zu mir hinein und wendet sich ab, um die Treppe hinauf zu steigen. Ich bin wütend, weil damit auch meine kleine, allerletzte Chance auf ein Entkommen verflogen ist, aber überraschen tut es mich nicht. Hier unten in der magielosen Zone sind unsere Leben nämlich noch keineswegs verbunden. Dies wird erst eintreten wenn ich mich nach oben begebe. Solange er aber im Grenzbereich auf mich wartet, werde ich weder eine Gelegenheit bekommen ihn anzugreifen noch eine zum schnellen Selbstmord. Zähneknirschend öffne ich schließlich die Gittertür und schwanke, nach einem letzten Blick zu Ethins Leiche die Treppe hinauf. Ich hoffe mein Eingreifen war es wert das nun folgende zu ertragen!

Auf den heftigen Schwindel, der mich nach der Hälfte der Treppe überkommt, bin ich nicht vorbereitet. Hätte Lenwe nicht mit einem geknurrten Fluch und einem schnellen Sprung über drei Stufen, meinen Arm zu fassen bekommen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich prompt wieder hinunter gefallen. So zerrt er mich unsanft die letzten Stufen hinauf, bevor er mich dann einen Moment zu Boden sinken lässt.

Die Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit sind wieder da und zwar um einiges heftiger als zuvor. Gleichzeitig habe ich das schreckliche Gefühl als würde jemand eine eiserne Faust um mein Herz schließen. Das muss diese verdammte Bindung sein, denke ich, während mein Magen erfolglos versucht, sich seines nicht mehr vorhandenen Inhalts zu entledigen! Lange bevor ich damit fertig bin mich erbärmlich zu seinen Füßen zu winden, zu würgen und zu spucken, packt Lenwe mich bereits wieder am Arm, um mich mit sich zu zerren. Er schleift mich mehr hinter sich her, als dass ich selber gehe, denn ich kann zurzeit kaum gerade stehen.

Ich bekomme vage mit, dass wir uns in dem Raum mit dem Balken befinden, an dem ich vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit Ethin zu seiner Bestrafung festgebunden hatte. Dann bin ich jedoch vollauf damit beschäftigt einfach nur auf den Beinen zu bleiben, denn Lenwe lässt mich plötzlich los. Das tut er allerdings nur, um einen Schritt zurück zu treten und mir sofort mit voller Wucht seine geballte Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Noch als ich merke, wie meine Nase mit einem ekelhaften Knirschen bricht, überrascht mich dieses Vorgehen. Einen so direkten Angriff hatte ich gar nicht erwartet. Das Lenwe mich auspeitschen würde oder anderweitige Folter, sicher… aber mich ohne jede Raffinesse einfach nur zu verprügeln, stand eigentlich nicht in meinem Katalog von Möglichkeiten. In meinem gegenwärtigen Zustand kann ich nicht einmal den Versuch machen ihm auszuweichen.

Wieder packt er meine Arme bevor ich gänzlich zu Boden fallen kann und hält mich in Position, damit er mir gleich darauf hart ein Knie in den Magen rammen kann. Mein folgendes Stöhnen bezeugt die Effektivität dieses Vorgehens. Ich kann bereits Blut schmecken, das mir aus der gebrochenen Nase den Rachen hinunter rinnt. Weil ich gerade unkontrolliert nach Luft ringe bringt es mich zum husten. Der Schmerz, der daraufhin durch meinen Kopf zuckt, lässt mich schon jetzt inbrünstig nach einer Ohnmacht wünschen. Er ist fast schlimmer als das dumpfe Reißen in meiner Magengegend.

Zunächst muss ich allerdings weitere Hiebe und irgendwann auch Tritte ertragen, als ich schließlich hilflos versuche mich am Boden zusammen zu rollen. Körperlich habe ich Lenwe nichts entgegen zu setzen, selbst wenn ich noch die Freiheit hätte ihn anzugreifen, würde ich es niemals auf einen solchen Kampf ankommen lassen. Er ist um einiges größer und stärker als ich und kostet diese Stärke gerade voll aus. Wie eine Puppe packt er mich und schleudert mich durch den Raum. Ich sehe die Wand auf mich zurasen, bin aber mittlerweile so benommen, dass ich nicht mehr reagieren kann und mit ungebremster Wucht aufpralle. Flüssiges Feuer schießt durch meine Nase als der Knochen sich erneut schabend bewegt und gleich darauf breitet sich dunkle Feuchtigkeit auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ich habe keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken woher dieses Blut kommt, denn Lenwe reißt mich schon wieder herum und lässt mich dann zu Boden fallen.

Der nächste Knochen der bricht ist wahrscheinlich eine Rippe. Ich kann es später nie alles genau rekonstruieren, aber ich weiß noch, dass dies der Moment war in dem ich anfange zu schreien.

Lenwe sagt nichts, während er mich so brutal zusammenschlägt. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ohnehin nichts verstanden, denn neben den stetig anwachsenden Schmerzen, die in meinem Körper toben, nehme ich kaum noch etwas wahr. Er geht nicht einmal besonders methodisch vor. Vielleicht will er einfach nur seine Wut abreagieren indem er so auf mich einprügelt. Als er schließlich von mir ablässt bin ich dankbar für eine Weile einfach nur flach nach Luft schnappend am Boden liegen zu können, wie ein gestrandeter Fisch. Jede Bewegung sendet reißende, stechende oder dumpfe Schmerzen durch alle Teile meines geschundenen Körpers und deshalb entscheide ich mich weise, erst einmal so still wie möglich hier liegen zu bleiben.

Hätte ich noch irgendeine Hoffnung auf Flucht, ich hätte vielleicht blindlings versucht weg zu kriechen, aber so wie die Dinge stehen bleibt mir nicht einmal dies. Das einzige woran ich mich festhalten kann ist mein Hass auf Lenwe. Selbst das Atmen schmerzt und nach einer Weile beginne ich mich zu fragen, ob er vorhat mich einfach hier liegen zu lassen oder ob dies etwa nur der Anfang gewesen sein sollte. Die Aussicht ließe mich schaudern, wenn nicht jede Bewegung so verflucht weh täte.

Schließlich höre ich wie der blonde Elf wieder den Raum betritt. Zu erschöpft durch Hunger, Durst und Schmerzen um auch nur zu zucken warte ich reglos ab, was er nun vorhaben mag. Das Rascheln seiner Kleider verrät mir, dass er sich neben mir niedergebeugt hat, auch wenn meine Augen vorerst noch geschlossen sind. Wie sehr wünsche ich mir ihn irgendwie angreifen zu können! Ein Messer in seinen Bauch zu stoßen, wieder und wieder!

„Wieder zurück wo du hingehörst", murmelt Lenwe dunkel. Diese Äußerung überrascht mich gar nicht, auch wenn ich ihm keineswegs zustimme. Seine Finger gleiten suchend über meinen Brustkorb, bis sie die richtige Stelle gefunden haben. Ich kann lediglich mit plötzlich doch weit aufgerissenen Augen heiser nach Luft schnappen als er sie gleich darauf mit grausamer Präzision auf die gebrochene Rippe presst. Mein Atem beginnt angestrengt zu rasseln und ich kann sehen, wie sehr er es genießt mir Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sein faszinierter Blick weckt eine tiefe Furcht in mir.

„Diesmal gibt es keine Grenzen Evoe", flüstert er zufrieden. Ein Versprechen, das mir wie Eissplitter im Magen liegt in seiner Schrecklichkeit. Selbst damals, als er nur im Geheimen Macht über mich hatte, habe ich ihn gefürchtet. Wie konnte ich nur annehmen darüber hinweg zu sein? Mein stockendes Keuchen verrät mich und gibt meine Angst preis. Wirke ich so zerbrechlich wie ich mich gerade fühle? Nein, rufe ich mich augenblicklich wieder zur Ordnung. Ich darf nicht so einfach aufgeben. Meine Gedanken gehören immer noch mir allein.

Meine überbeanspruchten Muskeln protestieren nachdrücklich als Lenwe beginnt mich hoch zu ziehen, bis mein Rücken gegen seine Brust lehnt. Nach einem kurzen unfreiwilligen und sehr unangenehmen Zucken, beherrsche ich mich. Er soll nicht wissen wie sehr ich seine Berührung hasse, wie sehr ich gerade davonkriechen will. Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Mit unbeirrbarer Sicherheit gleiten wieder Lenwes Hände über meinen Körper. Er findet jedes Mal die Punkte die am empfindlichsten sind, mich zucken lassen in neuer Pein, bis ich nur noch leise winseln kann in seiner grausamen Umarmung. Und die ganze Zeit über kann ich spüren wie seine Erregung langsam wächst.

Ich kann eine Menge ertragen wenn ich will, aber sehr viel schneller als ich gedacht habe, treibt Lenwe mich an meine Grenzen. Verbissen grabe ich die Zähne in meine Unterlippe als er mich vorbeugt und meine Glieder arrangiert bis ich wackelig auf allen Vieren vor ihm knie. Dieser kleine Schmerz wenigstens kommt von mir selbst. Das einzige worüber ich im Moment die Kontrolle habe.

Mein erstaunlich heftiger Widerwillen überrascht mich ein wenig, selbst noch als ich gegen den Instinkt ankämpfe trotz allem den Versuch zu machen einfach aufzuspringen und zu flüchten. Nachdem ich in letzter Zeit sogar viel zu oft dafür bezahlt habe in ähnlichen Situationen zu sein macht das kleine Detail des freien Willens einen unerwartet großen Unterschied für mich. Dennoch habe ich nicht vor ihm weitere Befriedigung zu verschaffen, indem ich gegen das Unvermeidliche ankämpfe.

Die Schmerzenslaute, die mir entkommen, als er mich brutal nimmt, kann ich aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wieso sollte ich auch? Wahrscheinlich genießt er sie. Und das ist alles was noch zählt, nicht wahr? Ich muss ihn irgendwie zufrieden stellen, sonst werde ich nur noch mehr leiden. Ich kann mir das gerade schwer vorstellen, bin aber ziemlich sicher, dass es den Tatsachen entspricht. Ich hasse meine Zukunft!


End file.
